Matecraft
by VigilantAura
Summary: ThunderNightmare (My minecraft Character) is in the world of minecraft. He's got experience, but he's lonely. However... His day-to-day life is spiced up when he meets the mobs. *Each story is completely UN-CONNECTED to the previous one. Each adventure is unique and has NOTHING to do with the others. Thank you*
1. Skelia 1

**Hi! I'm the VigilantAura and this is my very first Fanfiction!**

**This Fanfiction is based on the Mob Talker Mod in Minecraft which lets people interact with mobs in a Japanese style AVG.**

**Each chapter follows ThunderNightmare (My minecraft character) interacting with a different minecraft mob**

**Note that all mobs are girls and my character is a boy.**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, MOJANG OR THE MOB TALKER MOD. Although I do own my minecraft character; ThunderNightmare**

_ThunderNightmare joined the world_

Oh god my head… It huuuuurts.

I sit up and blink. I'm on a beach, the sea was full of weird, blue tentacled things.

_"Squids."_ I suddenly think. They're squids.

I have no previous memory of what I was doing before I woke up except this feeling to prepare for the night.

Standing up, I walk over to a nearby tree and start to punch it out of impulse. A piece of the log breaks off, shrinks and jumps into my pocket. I shrug and keep working.

It's starting to get dark. I quickly make my way into my small wooden shack. It's got a crafting bench and a small chest to keep my stuff in. I open my chest and take out a wooden pickaxe. I may not remember how I got here, but I remember how to make stuff.

I walk over to a small hole in the ground which I use to mine. It's quite close to my shack. I raise my pickaxe to break a piece of stone when I hear a sound near me.

_Crack!_

I quickly turn around and jump out of the hole, the sound is heard yet again.

_Crack!_

The sound seems to be close. I observe my surroundings when I suddenly notice a pair of round things popping up from beside a tree. I slowly walk over to the tree and punch a log concealing the head. But instead of a monster's head behind the tree, it was a girl's.

The girl is looking to her right and had her eyes shut really tight. She's wearing really short shorts with light grey boots. Her hair is also light gray and it's tied up in a ponytail although some of it got loose. Her shirt only covers her chest but it doesn't conceal it too well. She has light grey gloves and a skeleton hat. She's sweating a lot and her left hand is clutching a bow. I don't know how to talk to a girl like this, especially a girl with a body like her's. She still has her eyes closed really tight and she's slightly shivering.

"Umm… Hi?" I say, she quickly turns her head to me and her eyes shoot open wide.

"AHHH!" she screams and points her bow at my face, arms trembling.

I smile and put my hands up, dropping my pickaxe. I look at her trembling arms and notice that she's actually really skinny. She keeps pointing her bow at me.

"I don't mean any harm… My name is ThunderNightmare, what's yours?" I ask, smiling. The girl lowers her bow and I put my hands down.

"M-my name i-is… Skelia" she says. I walk a little closer to her and she backs up.

"Are you hungry? You're a little skinny" I say. Skelia quickly nods her head up and down. I smile again and bend down to pick up my pickaxe. She watches me as I move. When I pick up my pickaxe I motion for her to follow me. She takes her first few steps cautiously but eventually she's walking beside me. We're in front of my small shack when she suddenly speaks up

"Y-you're not scared of me?" she asks shyly. I shake my head.

"Nope! Also… Your vest…" I reply. Skelia looks down at her chest and tries to pull her zipper down, but it won't budge.

"It's too small!" she whines, trying to zip the jacket down. I smile and open my door.

"_Or maybe you're too big…_" I think to myself. I open my small chest and shuffle through all my tools to find the thing that can help satisfy Skelia's appetite. Eventually, I find my last piece of food. A single piece of steak. Smiling, I walk over to Skelia who was still trying to zip her vest down. I put my hand on her's and hand her the steak. Her eyes open wide again and she stares at me.

"Y-you're going to let me have your last piece of food…?" she asks shyly. I nod and hand it to her. She looks at it then back at me. I nod again and motion for her to eat it. She slowly raises the steak to her mouth but the moment it touches her lips, she quickly shoves it all into her mouth and chews slowly, her cheeks full of meat.

"Mmmmm!" she says smiling. I chuckle in response. When she swallows her mouth-full of steak, I'm standing in front of her with a wooden sword.

"Let's go look for some cows, I'm now short on meat" I say, Skelia smiles warmly and holds her hand out. I stare at it for a few seconds and slowly take it. She pulls me closer to her and looks into my eyes. I start to blush and I face forward. Using my free hand, I point to the mountains behind my house.

"The cows are over there" I say.

"Ok Nightmare-kun" she replies, hugging my arm. I keep blushing and start to walk with her in tow.

**That was the first chapter! The next chapter will finish Skelia's part of the Fanfiction! Please review and rate if you want more chapters!  
**


	2. Skelia 2

**Hello again! This is VigilantAura again!**

**Here is the last section of Skelia's chapter.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review and rate!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, MOJANG OR THE MOB TALKER MOD. Although I do own my minecraft character; ThunderNightmare**

It's night time now and Skelia and I are lost.

"I-it's scary Nightmare-kun…" Skelia stammers. I spin my sword in my hand and survey our surroundings.

"You have a bow, don't you?" I ask. Skelia stares at her weapon but shakes her head.

"N-no! I'm too scared!" she whines, holding onto my arm tighter. I smile and stand stock still

"Quiet," I snap, "Someone or someTHING is here in this forest too…" I say. Skelia screams in a high-pitched voice and presses her entire body against my arm. I blush slightly. We suddenly hear a sound.

_Crack!_

"AAH!" Skelia screams, looking around frantically. I raise my sword and continue scouting the trees. Suddenly, an arrow flies by my shoulder right above Skelia's head. She screams again. I quickly whip around to face our adversary. Two skeletons have bows pointed at our face, ready to fire. The one on the right fires it's arrow. I deflect it with my sword and get into battle-stance.

"Skelia, stand still and don't move, I'll take care of the monsters" I say. Skelia nods her head vigorously.

"I like that idea!" she replies. Skelia lets go of my arm and I jump into the air. The skeletons fire their arrows but I easily deflect them with my sword. I land in front of one of them and slice it's head off. The decapitated skeleton falls to the ground with a _Thud_.

I smile and crush the skeleton's head under my foot. I smirk in victory but suddenly remember that there were two skeletons. I turn around to face my other foe but I realise too late; the second skeleton already bashed it's bow on my head and I fall to the ground.

"Augh…" I moan, clutching my pounding head. The skeleton aims it's bow at my head, ready to fire when suddenly it's pinned against the tree. I get up, an arrow is protruding from it's head. I look at Skelia who has her bow armed and ready. Her hands were trembling from firing the arrow at the skeleton. I quickly make my way to her and she wraps her arms around me and buries her face into my neck.I wrap my arms around her in return and press her close to me.

"Sniff… Hey Nightmare-kun…" Skelia whispers, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah…?" I whisper back. She moves her face closer to mine.

"I don't think I'm so alone anymore…" she says, closing her eyes.

"Me neither" I reply and I gently press my lips against hers.

"No monster will ever hurt you" I say.

"Thank you" Skelia replies and I held her for the rest of the night and forevermore.

**And that was the end of Skelia's section! Tune in for more MateCraft 'cause the next chapter's coming soon! And it's gonna be… explosive.**


	3. Cupa 1

**Hello readers! This is the second installment of my Matecraft fanfiction. Please review, favorite and enjoy!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, MOJANG OR THE MOB TALKER MOD. Although I do own my minecraft character; ThunderNightmare**

Finally! I found them!

I quickly place cobblestone atop the lava leading to a shiny, sky-blue ore. I'm so excited! I think of all the things I could craft as I slowly make my way to the hanging diamond ore. A sword, a pickaxe, a spade, maybe a jukebox. I grin as I finally arrive under the majestic block. I raise my iron pickaxe, ready to strike the diamond when suddenly I hear a voice:

"Hi!"

I'm so shocked that I lose my balance, trip,and fall forward. I bang my head on the diamond ore in front of me and fall into the lava as a result. I take a good look at my murderer as my body slowly gets roasted. It's a small, orange-haired girl wearing a dark green hoodie. Before I die, I hear the girl ask me a question:

"Hey! Want to be my friend?!" but the lava consumes me before I can answer.

I wake up on my bed, my entire body still feels like it's on fire. I rub my shoulder to try and soothe the pain. I look outside to check the time. It's morning and the sun shines bright. I stretch and open my chest. Luckily, I left all my armor in my two-story house before I went mining. I don my iron gear and take out an iron sword. I lost my enchanted one in the lava, but a normal one will do for now. I also take out some cooked porkchops, in case I go hungry. I also take a bow and 32 arrows. I walk downstairs and check my furnaces to see if there is anything smelting. I see a single chicken leg, which I grab and put into my backpack, then I write a quick entry in my diary. I'm about to open my door to leave my house when someone knocks on it. Since I don't have any windows on my first floor yet, I slowly open my door. The sight baffles me. The girl from before is standing there, smiling sweetly yet demonically at the same time. And she asks me again:

"Hi! My name is Cupa! You wanna be my friend?" I jump back a block and raise my sword. She cocks her head and pokes the tip.

"What's this? Ow! It hurts!" she says, sucking her finger. I can't help but chuckle at her innocence.

"My name is ThunderNightmare… You can call me Thunder" I say to the girl. She smiles again and takes her finger out of her mouth.

"So will you be my friend?" she asks for the third time. I purse my lips and ponder the thought for a bit. Cupa pouts her lower lip and holds out her hands in a

begging puppy pose. I look around my house for a minute. I guess I have been a little lonely… I look back at Cupa who's on her knees, still puppy-begging. I hold out a hand.

"Get up, you're too adorable to decline" I say. Cupa grins wide and jumps up.

"Yay!" she exclaims, hugging me tightly. I'm a little startled by this gesture so I don't know how to react. I discover that Cupa is slightly shorter than I am, by an inch or so. I reluctantly place my hands on her back, hugging her very softly. She lets go after a second and looks inside my house.

"What?" I ask her, she seems confused

"I've never had a real home before…" she says softly. Then she turns to me with big eyes, pouty lips and begging hands again. I chuckle and shake my head lightly.

"Oh what the heck, you can stay" I say. Her face lights up as she hugs me tightly again. I hug her back with more confidence this time. She lets go quicker and runs into my house, searching the contents of my chest. My eyes widen and I dash over there to stop her.

"No! Stop! Don't look at that!" I exclaim but it's too late, Cupa picks up a book titled "My Diary" and starts to read.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the last part of the chapter! For the next character, I'm letting you, the readers chose! (Or I'll do it if no one answers) The choices are: Enderman, Blaze or Slime. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow!**


End file.
